Gone Forever
by Miss-Savvi
Summary: 2 years after Jizabel's death, one question still haunts the back of Cassian's mind, "what if I had been there sooner?". Desperate for answers he returns to one of DELILAH's hideout, but memories aren't the only thing he finds there.
1. Not Coming Back

Time for a new story…that's always exciting. I tried to bulk up this one up wit h much more detail than I usually do…but to me it kinda looks the same. At least the plot is mostly original? Ah whatever, enjoy I guess *grumbles* lyrics are from "

The stagnant scent of formaldehyde and other chemicals hung thick and heavy in the air of one of Delilah's many hideouts. Cassian nearly suffocated as he stood in the doorway.

Had it been 2 years already? He blinked, instantly recognising the eerie yet familiar set-up in front of him. The doctor's lab, his workspace, preserved in the condition that he'd left it in. From the cold walls and stone floors, to the desk near the right wall and the metal lab table in the middle of the room, everything remained the same. Cassian took a deep breath of the chemical filled air, although he was not entirely sure that he wasn't only imagining the scent. After all, this room held many of his memories…

_"doctor, wake up!" Cassian shouted and Jizabel's eyes shot open. _

_"What is it that you want, Cassian?" he snapped, and his assistant cringed. _

_"Sorry…it's just that you fell asleep over your notes again, doctor." He motioned to a pile of papers strewn on the floor next to the desk. Jizabel cleared his throat, regaining a sense of composure. _

_"I was merely resting my eyes, Cassian. I'll be upstairs shortly…" Cassian looked at him sternly, and Jizabel felt the need to add, "It's not your job to watch over me. Besides this work needs to get done tonight." The older of the two walked out of the room without another word._

_"I beg to differ, doctor…you're going to get sick again if you keep staying up this late…" he thought to himself as he walked down the hall._

Cassian opened his eyes again to the picture in front of him. Haphazard stacks of paper still sat on the desk, threatening to spill onto the floor with the slightest movement. A few jars of hall-knows-what still lined the shelves

The silvery array of medical instruments that the doctor constantly kept near him were on a metal tray next to the lab table. The only one missing was a plain, sharpened scalpel. Cassian's stomach tightened, for that was the same blade that the doctor had used to slice his own throat with.

Other than the layers of dust that had gathered, and the cobwebs in the corners, nothing had changed…and yet, everything was different. Something was missing without Jizabel there…

_Cassian had returned an hour or so later. He shivered, pulling the robe he had on tighter around his small shoulders. The candle on the doctor's desk had nearly burned itself out. Of course, the doctor himself had fallen asleep again. He trembled slightly in the cold air of the laboratory. Cassian shook his head, and smiled a little before walking into the room. Jizabel stirred as his assistant's footsteps approached. Gently, Cassian draped a blanket that he had grabbed from his own bedroom around the doctor's shoulders. Jizabel smiled a little and muttered something in his sleep. It was then that Cassian realised that he'd just given his only blanket to Jizabel. He shrugged, and thought to himself,_

_"Oh well…I don't mind being cold tonight."_

Cassian half-hoped that he'd look over at the desk again, and Jizabel would be there, completely asleep with that same small smile on his lips. Those were selfish hopes, he reminded himself. That man had suffered throughout his whole life, he deserved this freedom. Freedom from pain and reality. From everything that had been taken away from him, and the fear that had taken its place. Yes, no one deserved this freedom more than Jizabel.

His fingernails dug into his palms and the first signs of tears prickled his eyes. No human being should have had to endure so much torture. Between "punishments" by his father and nightly encounters with Cassandra (the man who's body Cassian now inhabited) his life truly was a living hell. Even Cassian had contributed to his pain by leaving him at that place, at Delilah, all alone. Guilt washed over him briefly, as the same question that had plagued his mind since the day Jizabel died repeated itself.

"What if I had been there sooner?" He shook the thought from his mind and reminded himself that he could not change the past.

Cassian realised at the moment when Jizabel pulled the blade across his neck just how much the younger man meant to him. As he held his fragile body in his arms, everything came crashing down over him all at once, as Jizabel the man, the boy that he'd worked under for so long took his own life to save the life of someone he hated, someone who had never cared for him…not like Cassian did.

He turned on his heels to leave, glancing behind him once more to see if Jizabel was there. Of course, he wasn't. The doctor was gone. Dead. He would never come back…


	2. Never Thought I'd Hear Your Voice Again

Whoa! Two chapters in one day? Lucky you!

His shoes clicked softly against the stone floors. It was nothing short of a miracle that the hideout had not been discovered by now. Then again, the large building was no different from any other structure in London. Nothing suspicious about it. All the staircases and hallways were eerily familiar and ghostlike. Even though it was broad daylight outside, a shadow hung over the area.

Cassian counted the steps he took, listening as they echoed. Once or twice he'd peek into an empty room that he regonised from so long ago, or look behind him to see if anyone had been following him. Only his own shadow clung to the walls.

Finally, he came to a stop outside of his old bedroom. The door was rotting on its hinges, half of it had already fallen off. He could see into the room, but he did not go in. Instead, he hovered in the doorway for a moment, pulled his coat around his shoulders and kept walking.

He did not know why he went back to that place when it held nothing but torture. He reminded himself that Delilah was no more, but he could not shake the feeling that something was still lurking in the shadows. He expected to round a corner, and run into Cassandra again, or check inside of a room and see Jizabel asleep there. Cassian shuddered and sped up.

His feet soon carried him to another familiar place. The doctor's old bedroom. The door was swung wide open, and Cassian walked in.

Everything was nicely furnished. A four post bed stood against the wall, with soft linen sheets still rumpled on the bed. Cassian smiled sadly. No matter how composed Jizabel looked on the outside, he really was a mess. Thick curtains shielded the windows, but an out of place beam of sunlight shot through the darkness. Cassian walked to the window, flinging open the shades. The balcony outside was starting to crumble, and by the looks of things the doves that usually resided in the tree straight ahead of him had long since left.

The luxury did not fool him. He knew that this room was nothing but a prison cell, the whole building was. The organization trapped whoever joined it. Anger built up inside of Cassian as he recalled all the nights he'd spent in that room, bandaging the crimson stains on his superior's body.

Jizabel would never dream of crying in front of his father. It wasn't until long after he'd endured his punishment that he would fall apart, and he would only do so in front of Cassian.

_He must've trusted me to some degree then…_

He lingered a moment longer before turning around.

_I just wish I could see him one more time…_

A sigh escaped his lips as he stood in the room.

_I wonder if I could change his mind about people. I know that he didn't believe in love…but somewhere deep down I know that he only acted like that to please his father. Surely no one was really that bitter towards humanity…if he was then why didn't he kill me? There were so many times that he could have and should have pushed me away…so why didn't he? I just don't know…_

He finally sat on the bed, running a hand through his hair. Nothing really seemed to matter anymore anyway.

_Maybe he really did feel something after all. When I saved his life that one time…_ Cassian recalled the incident that had landed him with the body he had now. _I could have sworn he was crying. _He thought, bringing his gaze to the open door.

"Cassian!" the voice from the shadows of the doorway was oddly similar to that of-

Cassian felt his stomach knot, and an uneasy feeling crept over him. He glanced at the ground. A card with an ominous border landed at his feet.

"Death…" he murmured softly, picking it up in shaking fingertips before staring at the doorway again. "who are you?"

"Why, you of all people should know, Cassian." No…that voice…it couldn't be…

"D-doctor…?" he could barely form the words. His breath hitched in his throat as the person previously hidden by the shadows stepped forward.

"What's the matter, Cassian. You wanted to see me, did you not?"


	3. Build Me Up to Tear Me Down

_It's Official: I hate school. Too much work, too much stress, too many arrogant people roaming the hallway. It's like DELILAH's headquarters. Yes, I just made that reference. I can't be nerdy there. Trust me, say the word "anime" at my school and they'll string you up by the neck. Frickin' judgmental bastards. Somehow I managed to write the next chapter to Gone Forever, and here it is…_

"but…doctor…" Cassian stuttered, "you're not supposed to…supposed to be alive!" The colour faded from his face, and he took a step back from the person in front of him. Instinctively, he reached for one of the knives he constantly kept with him and raised his arm. "I watched you pull the blade across your throat!" he noticed the glistening scalpel clutched in the other man's hand. The doctor smiled, taking a step closer until only a yard or two separated him from his former assistant. "Jizabel! For Christ's sake! You're…you're d-,"

"Dead?" the other man asked, or rather questioned with unusual calm. He held out a shaky, porcelain white arm, and grabbed Cassian's hand holding it to his own wrist. The unmistakable pulsing of a heartbeat spread through Cassian's fingertips. His eyes widened, and he yanked his hand back, still feeling the unearthly palpitation flowing through him.

The room fell silent as Cassian thought. Surely this was a trick of the mind, or a hallucination. Jizabel, the doctor, Cassian's superior was dead…so how could he be here? Unless…

Cassian opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"Cassian…I know that you do not believe that this is me…but I assure you that I am who you think I am, _who you know I am_." Something about the way the doctor was talking was very different from his usual tendencies. Finally, Cassian found the voice that he had been searching for,

"How are you alive?" he half-knew the answer. Jizabel stared at the floor, and Cassian noted that his usually isolated, vulnerable eyes no longer held that look of complete loss. It seemed as though he lacked that same child-like ignorance that he had before, and without that, he only seemed frightening. Cassian suppressed a shudder, as he realised that _this_ is exactly what Jizabel had been like when they first met. Cold, and cruel. It wouldn't be until months later that Cassian would see a softer side of him.

Jizabel smiled and began to speak,

"Never mind that, Cassian. We should get out of here." He looked around as though to be sure they were not being followed.

"I'm not going!" the older man found himself saying, dangerously close to the brink of tears. Jizabel looked back with a questioning look on his face.

"Why?"

Cassian choked back a sob. He was 36 years old, and he was _not_ about to start crying. "You have no idea…Jizabel," something in him felt as though it was alright to say the younger man's name now rather than just referring to him as "doctor". "When you died _my _life turned into hell. It took me a year to convince myself that you were gone, and another six months to realise that you weren't coming back and,"

"Now I'm alive." He stated matter-of-factly. "Why can't you understand that?"

"You've been dead for two bloody years! Now you expect me to just accept that you're standing here, in front of me?"

"Just…trust me, Cassian." Cassian eyed him. Again he felt that something was wrong. The Jizabel he knew, the _real _Jizabel never spoke that way. In truth, Cassian was terrified of the individual in front of him.

"How in bloody _hell_ can I trust you?" he almost laughed. "I must be going mad! You're dead!"

"Must we really go down that path again, Cassian?" Cassian's breath hitched, and he suddenly felt very childish. Slowly, he shook his head, still attempting to take in the situation.

His legs felt like they were made of lead as he walked to the wall, gripping the cold bricks for support. The doctor sat on the ground, crossed legged next to Cassian, who sunk to the floor as well.

Cassian ran a shaky hand through unruly brown hair, and stared at the ceiling. Silence settled over them.

How could the doctor possibly be alive? One can bleed to death within thirty of forty seconds when their neck is slit. Besides that, Cassian had buried him in the middle of the woods. Six feet under. Even if Jizabel really _hadn't _been dead, he would have suffocated before he was able to escape from the makeshift coffin. Even _if _he had escaped…why now? Why come back now of all times? How did he know that Cassian would be looking around DELILAH's old headquarters that evening? How did he know what room to find him in?

"Jizabel" must have noticed Cassian thinking, for he leaned over, and gently ran a hand down the other man's cheek.

"Doctor…Jizabel… whoever you are really…" he began coldly, "I don't understand…you say that you're alive… and yet there's no possible way you could be." Cassian brushed the hand away, and looked the other man in the eyes. They did not seem as cold now.

"…Do you want me to be?" he asked thoughtfully.

_More than anything._

"…Well, yes…but I mean…_how?_" the younger man sighed, sinking further down the wall. Their hands brushed momentarily. Jizabel thought for a while, then responded,

"How do _you _think I am?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how do you think I'm here right now?" Cassian noted a certain waver in his voice, the sound of genuine confusion. _This _was more like the doctor he had known. So cold on the outside, but so childish and scared. Those emotions only Cassian had noticed.

Cassian shook his head, feeling tears building up again, but why?... He did not know that either? Happiness that the doctor wasn't dead? Confusion? Sadness that this could all be a dream?

"I honestly…there're only a few ways…" he concluded "One…I've finally gone mad. Two, you're a ghost. Three is you're a deadly doll, which would make no sense since DELILAH is dead, and you couldn't be one since only you know how to make them… you and the card-," his breath hitched. Could Alexis really be alive? No. He was gone. Dead. Cain had finally killed his father, hadn't he? And if he was a deadly doll, then shouldn't he have a scar across his throat from when… He pushed those thoughts aside, and continued reciting ideas, until one final one escaped his lips. "Or…you're not really Jizabel…"

"I already told you that I am, Cassian. How else could I know so much about you, or this place, or _myself._" Cassian shot up from the ground, shouting,

"I don't know, alright? The only other option is that you never died, which you _did_! _I saw you. I buried you 6 feet under._" He stressed. "I must be going insane! That's the only explanation!" Cassian didn't notice as Jizabel stood up too, standing just a bit too close. Again, as his former assistant continued to rant incoherent ideas of how it was "clearly impossible" for him to be alive, he ran a hand down his cheek, bringing it to rest on Cassian's trembling shoulder.

"…I can't tell you much… because I don't know," he said softly, gently, "…but what I can say is that DELILAH is still very much alive…but if they knew I was here right now, _with you,_" he said the last part as though Cassian had been some traitor to the organization, "they'd kill us both."


	4. Everything Fades

_A/N- I'm so happy that this story is quite popular! It was an older idea, actually. One that I found lurking in the back of my nerd book. I figured it sounded interesting, and I'm thankful that it is and I'm not just crazy! Song lyrics are from the song "Everything Fades" by Poets of the Fall. I love this band, and Sorryll I know you do too! Everyone else listen to them, because they're very good._

_Silly thoughts of small deeds  
__Everything that once answered your needs  
__The thoughtless but kind  
__The caring but blind  
__Everything fades away_

Night was quickly descending upon the city, covering the building in a blanket of darkness. Cassian was sure that the street lights were being lit by now, and that he should probably return to the underground hideout he'd been living in before the nighttime crowd of drunks were kicked out of the pub. Yet, there he stood, staring in confusion at the younger man who was averting his gaze.

"…What…what do you mean they'd kill us?" he found his voice, although it was noticeably wavering.

"I mean exactly what I said." Jizabel stated quickly, glancing over his shoulder as though to be sure they weren't being watched. Cassian felt his stomach flutter,

_What are you going to do? He's back now; alive. Does it really matter how or why? This is what you wanted right…?_

"Alright, Cassian?" the doctor must have been speaking the whole time while he was wrapped up in his thoughts.

"Huh?" was all he could saying, feeling just a bit stupid. He'd almost expected Jizabel to snap at him just as he would have when Cassian had first become his assistant. Repeating himself was one thing the younger man never liked to do. Instead, his voice was soft and calm,

"I said, whether you're coming or not I need to leave this place. Now." The last word was definitive. This was his only chance, the decision that could rewrite what could have been, _should _have been two years ago. A decision that would allow him to reveal every hidden thought and feeling to Jizabel…or the one that would send him spiraling into the nightmare that was DELILAH for a second time.

_Everything fades away, come turning of the tide  
__For your love, I'm sorry  
__For your pain, don't worry  
__Everything fades away  
__Everything fades away_

Cassian had never remembered the other man as being particularly healthy. He knew that he'd had multiple surgeries as a child to keep him alive, and it certainly showed after they'd finally come to a stop outside of a broken window.

Jizabel leaned over, hands on his knees, gasping for air. Cassian toppled into him, not expecting the sudden stop. They'd been running all over DELILAH's previous headquarters for ten minutes, sprinting through the winding hallways. Passing the different rooms flooded Cassian's mind with memories.

"Hey! What the-," he asked, quickly pulling Jizabel from the ground by the arm. His body was so light and frail. "…sorry about that."

"It's…alright…" Jizabel continued to gasp, coughing once or twice. Cassian found himself awkwardly rubbing the other man's back until he stood up, straightening his necktie.

"You know that there were plenty of exits back there, right?"

"We can't use those," his voice was returning to normal, "someone could be…watching." Cassian watched him pull himself onto the windowsill, and quickly disappear from sight. He quickly followed his former superior, landing less than gracefully on the cobblestone outside.

The doctor was almost laughing having watched Cassian fall out the window. Cassian frowned, not actually angry in the least. To see a smile pass over those lips was enough to make him forget the pain of landing on the hard street.

The musty city air was not much better than the mildew inside the building. They were in a back alley now, perfectly blending in with society. For a moment, under the street light, Cassian finally could get a good look at the new Jizabel.

Everything about him was the same, and yet everything had changed. His hair was still long, and his skin still porcelain. His eyes were still amethyst in colour, and his body was still frail. How was he different then? If he looked and acted the same could he be alive? No, the dead don't come back- Cassian cut those thoughts off. He was _not _going down that path again, that and the headache that came with it. It did not matter how in that moment in time, all that mattered was that Jizabel was there, and he'd gotten his second chance.

"Cassian," he said softly, "I want to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"…Why did you come here today?" the question had Cassian taken aback. He didn't even know why he'd went to that building, or why he'd went on that day. That day, two years ago-

_No!_

"I…I couldn't even begin to tell you." Cassian smiled lightly, shaking his head. "even if I knew myself…"

_All I'm saying is don't give up when you're getting so close  
saying is don't give up, it's the right way you chose_


	5. Keep Counting Backwards

Author's Note- This is probably _not _what you guys want to hear, but in reality I have no clue where this story is going. However, I do have three ending scenarios in my mind at the moment, so now there's only to bridge the gap between them. I promise that I'll update the other two stories as well, but they're winding down where as this one is just getting started. I'm expecting there to be between four and six chapters left of "Can You Hear Me Now?" and possibly a sequel to that. As for "Give Me Something to Die For" I'm thinking maybe another three or four chapters left of that. Anyway, that's enough rambling, on with the story…

_I need some shelter, I need some safety. Photographs they haunt me lately  
__Chasing shadows as the evening takes me, I'm still searching but the picture's fading_

…

A large building loomed over them, casting a shadow over the pair. Cassian took a deep breath, shaking his head as though it would clear the uneasiness he was feeling in the pit of his stomach. The place didn't look familiar, but it held that same feeling of oppression that DELILAH's headquarters once had. His heart was slamming painfully against his chest as he watched Jizabel walk to the side of the large structure. Reluctantly, Cassian followed, standing just a few steps behind the younger man as he dispersed a rusty key from his coat pocket. There was the sound of grinding metal before the door creaked open.

Finally, he found his voice,

"Doctor?" Jizabel looked at him, brushing a strand of hair away from his face as their eyes locked.

"Yes, Cassian?" The question was practically burning Cassian's mouth as it danced on the tip of his tongue. He _had _to know where they were right now.

"What is this place?" Jizabel passed him a confused glance, and his assistant quickly added, "I mean…is this DELILAH's headquarters?" he whispered the last two words only after looking around to be sure that no one was around to hear him. The doctor shook his head.

"Not exactly…I can't explain now, but you will know soon." The older man shook his head, and grabbed Jizabel's hand in his own, before he could disappear into the dark doorway. The long, thin fingers were ice cold, but he didn't let go.

"Why can't you tell me now?" he squeezed his hand a bit unknowingly. Jizabel looked at him in confusion. "Doctor, up until now I've followed you. I've trusted everything that you've told me, though you gave me no evidence of why you're alive, or how you happened to find me earlier. All those years ago, too, I stayed by your side without asking questions…now, I want to know." Cassian's voice was stern, and traced with bitterness.

It took a few moments for Jizabel to respond. He searched the other man's eyes as he thought. Once or twice he opened his mouth to speak, but no words would form. The only thing he could whisper was,

"Cassian…I know that you have no reason to trust me, but I need you to. I promise that I will tell you everything, but not at this moment." The frail hand was dropped, and Cassian stared at the ground.

Two years ago Jizabel had never talked like this. He'd give orders, ridicules orders, and expect them to be carried out with no questions asked. No, this was not like Jizabel at all…but what could Cassian do? He'd already come this far, so there was little point in turning back. He had to know why all of this was happening, why the doctor was alive after he was supposedly dead, and how DELILAH was still being run without Alexis there. Was it possible that he too was alive? Cassian shook his head. He had to stay with him, because he wanted to know the answer to all of those questions. He _needed _to.

"Ok." the words were uttered coldly.

The first thing Cassian noticed was the overpowering smell of thick perfume, mixed with something else…something familiar, yet, he couldn't make out exactly what it was. He nearly choked on it walking into the dark room. Jizabel seemed to know exactly where he was going as he weaved his way past chairs and tables. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, Cassian noted at least two dozen tables, some with chairs knocked over, but the one's that weren't were all facing towards a giant stage at the centre of the large room. It took a moment for him to realise where they were.

"Is this a-,"

"Burlesque house? That's the half of it." Jizabel interrupted, carefully avoiding broken glass on the floor as he made his way to the side of the grand stage. "It's also an opium den…at least, it was." After he mentioned that, Cassian instantly recognised the odour that was being masked by the thick perfume. The unmistakable stench of opium. He remembered that Cassandra had smelled of it on a few of the occasions that they were unfortunate enough to run into one another. A sick feeling washed over Cassian, for he now inhabited that man's body. Why wasn't Jizabel at all affected by this. Surely, as one of the head priest's favourite playthings, he would be sickened by the overbearing scent more than anyone.

The two of them found their way backstage behind the gaudy velvet curtains. Why were they here of all places? Cassian didn't ask. Finally, Jizabel stopped at the foot of a wrought iron spiral staircase that seemed to lead up to catwalks above the stage.

"We'll be staying here for the night." The doctor answered his assistant's question before he'd even asked it. Cassian only nodded, and said,

"Alright." Their shoes clicked loudly against the steps, and the whole staircase shook. No doubt it was old, Cassian only prayed that the catwalks that they led to would not give way beneath them as Jizabel quickly walked across one, and stopped at a platform at the end. Cassian followed, feeling a bit less confident than his former superior. The iron frame beneath him shook, but held fast as he joined the other man on the platform on the side of the stage.

There was a small door in front of them, one Cassian assumed was either for storage, or lead to the balconies. When Jizabel took out another key from his pocket, the door turned out to lead to a hallway.

"This is where the dancers used to stay…this place has long since been shut down."

"Are we going to stay in their bedrooms then?" the older one asked, feeling just a bit uneasy about using the bed of a girl who was probably living on the streets now.

"We don't have a choice." The doctor said, walking down the hallway with Cassian close at his feet. "We'll only be staying here for one, perhaps two nights tops."

After what seemed like hours of searching in silence, they finally came to stop outside of yet another door. This one opened without a key. The layout of the room was simple enough. A large, brass framed bed sat in the far corner, right next to a window that Cassian suspected overlooked the alleyway. There was a wardrobe on the opposite side of the room, along with a vanity right next to it. Pieces of a shattered mirror littered the ground right next to where they stood, and the scent of perfume had faded. As Cassian gazed at the room, Jizabel had already walked over to the bed and pulled a quilt off of the mattress, tossing it to the floor.

"You can sleep on the bed." Cassian's eyes grew wide, but then he shook his head. The man in front of him was almost the opposite of the 'old' Jizabel…and yet they were the same.

"Are you sure…I mean, I believe you're the one who lives here."

"Yes, but I should also tell you to get some sleep. We're leaving here early tomorrow morning, it won't be safe here for much longer. Twice now I've seen the police investigating this place at night, but they never make it up here." Cassian raised an eyebrow, and whispered in a low tone,

"Why are they investigating?" Jizabel sighed, and ran a hand through his hair in thought.

"I suppose they're still suspicious that it may be being used at a spot for drug trade."

"Is it?"

"No. Well, not that I know of." a moment of silence passed before Jizabel said, "But never mind that, get some sleep tonight." Cassian nodded, slipping off his jacket, kicking off his shoes, and crossed the room to the bed. It wasn't terribly comfortable, but compared to the featherbed he'd been using in a loft above a pub before, this was like the queen's mattress. Jizabel did the same, only he pulled his coat over him to use as a blanket.

"Are you sure you don't want the bed, doctor?" Cassian asked right as he heard the younger man begin to shiver.

"N-no. I'm fine." He shook his head, and sat up.

"Here, why don't we share it. You're going to catch your death if you don't cover up, you know?" He almost smiled at the 'catch your death' part. It was too ironic. Jizabel did not deny the offer, and he slowly crawled onto the bed. The mattress barely sunk in against his frail body.

Still, even when he was under the covers, he continued to shiver. Cassian moved a bit closer, and lay a hand on his shoulder. Once again, the doctor's skin was ice cold to the touch. Jizabel gasped a bit, then sat up to face the other man. Cassian gently pushed him back down, and then, without a thought wrapped his arms tight around Jizabel's thin waist. He felt a shiver run through the other man, but then it stopped.

"Is it alright to sleep like this, doctor?" Jizabel nodded quickly, moving even closer to Cassian for warmth. The only light that entered the room was from two lit lampposts from outside the window. A crack in the glass sent a cool breeze through the room. Cassian pulled the doctor closer, and Jizabel rolled over so that his head rested on Cassian's chest. Cassian smiled, and ran a hand through Jizabel's hair. All the questions from earlier had left his mind as sleep took over, then, just as his eyes were about to close for the night he heard the man in his arms whisper something. It sounded like "Thank you." but he could have been imagining things.

…

_And nowhere else has ever felt like home and I can't fall asleep when I'm lying here alone.  
__I replay your voice, it's like you're here. You move the earth but now the sky is falling_

_._

_._

_._

So what'd you think? Leave a review…and if you like the little bit of fluff let me know or if there shouldn't be a coupling…well tell me that too. I'm not sure if I'll listen, though. Lyrics from the song "Retrace" by Anberlin Thanks in advanced! ~Savvi


End file.
